Faith in You
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Slight AU where Dean is Lucifer's vessel and Sam is Michael. Destiel and Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

Dean wanted to run; he wanted to run so far, because there was no way in hell he would say yes to Lucifer it just would not happen. And if those douchebag Angels thought he would then they could go to hell. "Well Dean, what do you say?" Zachariah asked as if though he was expecting Dean to say yes there and then. "What do I say? I say not in a million years junk less" Dean replied with a low growl. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cas, who was stood there with his expression its normal neutral self. "Well, we'll just see about that" Zachariah said before he disappeared leaving the Winchester and Castiel alone. Dean looked over to Cas "Cas, did you know about this?" he asked the Angel, he had to know if the angel had been keeping secrets from him. "Yes" the angel replied simply. "Then why didn't you say anything Cas?" he asked the Angel. "Because when I pulled you out of hell Dean I saw your soul I touched it with my grace and it was so pure and righteous that I just couldn't believe that you were the one chosen to be Lucifer's vessel. I didn't want to believe it" Cas replied looking down. Dean was shocked, here before him was an Angel of the Lord who thought him to be a pure and righteous man when he supposed to let Lucifer wear him to the prom. "How can you say that, Cas?" he asked. Cas looked up at Dean "Because you are" he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Dean saw the honesty in Cas' eyes, but he couldn't believe it not because he didn't want to, but because after everything he's done he just couldn't. It was Dean's turn to look down "No, no I'm not" he replied not bothering to hide the self-hatred he felt for himself. "Dean look at me" Cas said, but he couldn't. He couldn't look up; he couldn't look up at the Angel who had so much faith in him. He felt Cas place a hand below his chin and lift his head up "Cas I…" he said, his voice breaking off as he found his face impossibly close to the Angel's. For once he found that he didn't want to pull away, that he couldn't remind Cas of the concept of personal space. In fact he wanted to be closer. He sighed as Cas' lips touched his for the briefest of seconds. "I'm sorry, Dean" Cas said as he pulled away. Dean couldn't let Cas go, not this time. "Cas…" he said as the Angel looked down again, clearly fighting the urge to leave. This time it was Dean who made Cas look at him, but he found he couldn't find anything to say. So instead he placed his lips on the Angel's for longer this time waiting for Cas to respond. Eventually Cas opened his mouth letting the hunter's tongue in with a moan. After that there was no stopping. Cas used his Angel mojo to vanish their clothes, pushing Dean onto the bed, straddling him. Dean continued to kiss along Cas' neck, pulling him closer as he did so. Dean felt Cas rub against him "hmm" he moaned moving down to Cas' collar bone, causing the Angel's head to fall back "Dean" he said causing him to stop "Cas?" Dean asked afraid the Angel was about to leave him "I think we would be more comfortable if we were to lie down" Cas said. "Yes I think so too" Dean said as he moved up the bed. Cas was on top of him almost instantly and this time it was Cas who was kissing along Dean's neck as he moaned seeking more friction "What do you need Dean?" Cas asked him his voice a low growl. "You, I need you Cas. All of you" he whispered. Cas ran his hands down Dean's body taking in the site of the Hunter. Dean tilted his head back as Cas began to kiss down his torso stopping at his waste. Dean looked down at the Angel wondering why he had stopped. "I'm afraid I would hurt you Dean" Cas admitted worriedly. Oh, Dean thought "There's stuff in my bag" he replied, expecting Cas to walk over and get it, instead the angel used his mojo and coated his fingers in lube. He held Dean down with one hand as he placed the first finger against Dean's entrance "Please, Cas" Dean begged slowly Cas moved his finger inside of the hunter enjoying the feeling. He let Dean get used to the feeling before placing another finger inside the hunter. Slowly, he began to move them in and out stretching Dean, who had begun to move. "Cas, please. I… need…please Cas. I need you" Dean said begging. Cas moved his body up so it was lined with Dean's. Dean felt Cas' lips on his again, as the angel began to enter him. Dean moaned, adjusting to the feeling. After a few seconds he needed something more "Cas, move please" he said to the Angel who was more than happy to oblige. Cas moved slowly at first, but began to speed up at Dean's request, and soon they were both coming. Dean sighed as Cas pulled out of him "That was…" Cas said unable to finish his sentence "We are so doing that again" Dean said as Cas led on his chest neither of them moving. They led there looking at one another. Neither of them noticed the motel door open "MY EYES" they heard Sam scream. The two of them looked at one another and then at Sam "Sam we have some news…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had been forced to drive for almost two hours to find the pie that Dean loved so much. Grumbling he grabbed the food and made his way over to their motel room, he was half expecting to see a note from Dean saying he had gone to a bar, the other half was divided between expecting his brother to be sat there waiting for him asking what had taken him so long. Whilst the rest prepared for the site of a struggle… he couldn't think about the rest. Bracing himself he opened the motel door "MY EYES" he screamed. There was not much in this world that could make Sam Winchester react like that, but the site of his brother naked in bed with an Angel of the Lord who also happened to not be wearing any clothes was one of them. "Sam we have some news…" they both said. "NO! Please spare me the details" he said shielding his eyes. "You can look again now, Sam" Dean said "I don't think I want to" Sam replied, he was scarred for life. Slowly he pulled his hand away from his face to see that Cas had used his Angel mojo as Dean called it to put their clothes on "What took you so long anyway? And where's my Goddam pie?" Dean asked "I had to drive to another state to get this, bitch" Sam replied with a slight smirk "Jerk" Dean replied moving over to get some pie. Sam looked over at Cas, the angel was suddenly looking alert, as if though he was expecting something to happen "What is it Cas?" he asked the angel. Cas looked over at the two brothers. "Demons" he replied simply "How many, Cas?" Dean asked worried. More worried than Sam had expected him to be, which in turn if he was honest frightened him as well Dean wasn't supposed to worry. "We have to go" Cas said grabbing the Winchesters before flying them off.

They landed behind the diner where Sam had just come back from "Umm, would one of you like to explain what is going on?" Sam asked clearly more than his brother having sex with an Angel had happened whilst he was gone "Well let's see Zachariah showed up saying that I'm supposed to let Lucifer where me to the prom. And by the prom I mean the goddam apocalypse" Dean replied. So his brother was sleeping with one angel, and was expected to say yes to another and become Satan's vessel. This day couldn't get any weirder Sam thought to him, even by their own high standards. None of them noticed the flutter of wings marking Zachariah's appearance "Ah good I see Sam's up to speed" he said looking at Sam who was still speechless "Well, what you think Sam? Should Dean say yes to Lucifer?" Zachariah asked him. "What do I think!? I think there is no way in hell my brother would say yes to Lucifer" he shouted "Well, what about you? After all you are Michael's vessel." The angel replied bluntly. Sam stepped back in shock. This was not happening, how could he be Michael's vessel? "I am not going to say yes to Michael" Sam replied. "Hey junkless!" Dean yelled "Do you like what Cas drew?" Dean asked pointing to the Angel banishing symbol on the wall. Zachariah looked over at his brother who was stood next to the symbol "Castiel, don't you…" but he was cut off as Cas placed his hand on the symbol. The Winchesters shielded their eyes expecting to see Cas gone as well. "Umm Cas, how are you still here?" Dean asked "I have been able to design different Angel banishing symbols for every Angel" Cas replied as if though it was no big thing. "Cas… that" Dean said still in shock. Sam noticed the tension between the two of them "You know I think I'll walk into town and grab a motel room. I need some space to get my head around this. Don't worry Dean I meant what I said I'm not going to say yes to Michael" he said noticing the look on Dean's face "And besides I think we'll need separate rooms now. In separate states…" he finished trying not to think about what he had seen earlier "OK, Sammy, and yes. Yes separate rooms from now on" Dean replied

Sam sat down on the bed, placing his head in his hands. It was obvious Dean and himself were brothers, as were Michael and Lucifer. Dean had gone to hell for him. Michael had forced Lucifer into hell. He never thought he and his brother would have so much in common with archangels. He forced out a laugh. Never in a million years had he imagined this would happen. That they would start the apocalypse and that they were the vessels for two of the archangels. Of course, he thought. There were four Archangels. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. From what Cas had told them Raphael wanted the apocalypse to happen, but he had never heard the Angel talk about the forth Archangel Gabriel. He had watched Dean call Cas so he decided to give it a try. Taking a breath "I pray to the Archangel Gabriel. Please I need a word with you" Sam said closing his eyes not expecting anything "Hi, Sammy" he knew that voice, opening his eyes he saw the trickster "What…?" he said "Surprise" the trickster replied "But I… you?" Sam asked "That's right Sammy. They call me Gabriel" the tric- no Archangel said "I'm guessing you know about Dean and I then?" Sam said knowing the answer "Of course I do" Gabriel replied. "We're not saying yes" Sam told him boldly "I expected as much Samsquatch the two of you can be a rather stubborn pair" Gabriel said. That was true Sam thought to himself, thinking of what would happen if they did say yes… "There has to be another way" he said to Gabriel, hoping he would know of away. "There is, but it would be extremely difficult" Gabriel told him. Whatever it was it had to be better than torching half the planet "Please, help us." Sam said desperately looking at Gabriel with his famous puppy dog face. Gabriel took a breath "Sam… I…" he said his voice breaking off. Sam half expected the Archangel to disappear. Instead he found himself looking at an Archangel who was almost on the verge of tears. Sam walked over to him and placed a hand on the Gabriel's arm "It's OK. I'll understand if you can't, or don't want to" Sam said, lifting Gabriel's chin up to look at him "I will help you, Sam, because I know that if anyone can stop this it's you and Dean. It's just… been awhile since I've had to deal with my brothers" he admitted. "Thank you" Sam replied pulling Gabriel towards him for a hug. It was funny Sam thought to himself, how an Archangel barely came up to his chest. He looked down, noticing that Gabriel still hadn't let go of him "Gabe…" he said causing the Archangel to look up. Sam suddenly noticed that Gabriel was floating "Gabriel" he breathed, the Archangel was impossibly close. Suddenly Gabriel was kissing him, and Sam didn't pull away. He didn't want to. He moaned in disappointment as Gabriel pulled away and lowered himself to the ground. "Don't look so disappointed" Gabriel said to him picking Sam up off the ground of course he thought Archangel Strength, vanishing their clothes as he did so. Sam wrapped his legs around the Archangels waist, moaning as Gabriel carried him over to the bed. Sam found himself being thrown on the bed, for once he was the one looking up at the other person. Sam was pushed down into the mattress as Gabriel lay on top of him. He moaned as Gabriel placed his lips against his nipple whilst his hands ran down his body. Sam needed more; he needed Gabriel to be inside him, he knew he couldn't last much longer. Not like this. Not when… "OH" he moaned as Gabriel placed a kiss on his hips. Gabriel looked up at the hunter seeing how desperate he had become. "Are you sure, Sam?" Gabriel asked him "Yes. Please, Yes!" he said surprised it hadn't come out as a babbling mess. He whimpered as Gabriel began to put the first finger inside of him. He moved his hips, adjusting to the feeling. After a few seconds he wanted more. "Gabriel" he begged. Gabriel didn't reply instead he placed another finger inside Sam and slowly began to move them in and out. He added a third, and by this time Sam was a complete babbling mess. Gabriel pulled his fingers out causing Sam to whimper again "Shh I've got you" Gabriel said placing a kiss to Sam's lips as he entered the hunter. Sam breathed as he got use to the feeling. "Move, please" he said his voice desperate and needy. Gabriel began to move, causing Sam to moan, twisting his hands in the sheets. "Gabriel I'm…" he cried out "I've got you" the Archangel replied touching him as he continued to thrust in and out of Sam. He couldn't hold back any longer, and with a scream he came all over both of them. A few seconds later he felt Gabriel come inside of him, but he didn't care. That had been incredible he thought. He whimpered slightly as Gabriel pulled out of him. "Shush, it's OK. I'm here. I've got you" Gabriel said as he moved them so Sam was led against his chest. Sam drew patterns on Gabriel's chest with his hands. This was really not how he expected his day to turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a review on the second chapter, asking if Dean and Cas could walk in on Sam and Gabriel. How could I refuse?

* * *

The two of them watched Sam walk away. Dean knew his brother need some time to get his head around the day's news, he would let Sam have some alone time. Dean and Cas had returned to their old motel, even though the demons had left Cas had argued that they couldn't be too careful and had placed strong Enochian wards around the place so that no Angel or Demon could come in. It also meant that Cas couldn't leave, otherwise it would mean that he couldn't come back, not that Dean was complaining, of course. Dean looked at the clock, it was just past midnight. Suddenly realising how tired he was, Dean began to strip to his underwear. Noticing Cas' look he said "It's nothing you haven't seen before. Or are you jealous you weren't the one taking my clothes off?" he asked, this time it was Dean invading Cas' personal space. "Jealous" Cas practically growled in his ear. "Hmm, thought so" Dean replied, backing towards the bed, Cas following him. Cas pushed Dean down onto the bed, and climbed on top of him "You know Dean Winchester…?" the Angel asked him as he started to kiss his neck "What's that then Cas?" Dean replied "I have wanted to get you like this for so long and now this is the second time I've got you like this. I'm never letting you go" Cas whispered. "Good, because I'm never letting you go either" the hunter replied, bringing Cas' lips up to his own.

The next morning Dean woke to find that Cas was watching him sleep, but Dean no longer cared, not when the Angel was in bed next to him completely unclothed. "Morning, Cas" Dean said with a yawn. "Actually it's afternoon, and you have messages" Cas informed him. Woah, Dean thought to himself. I can't remember the last time I slept that long, having sex with an angel can really ware a person out "Thanks Cas" he said, taking his phone from Cas' hand. He looked at the messages he had and saw that they were from Sam, letting Dean know where he was and that Dean could come and get him when he was ready. Not prepared to leave his brother alone longer than necessary Dean threw on some clothes, whilst Cas packed the rest of the stuff "Come on then Cas" Dean said grabbing the bag from the angel, heading for the car. "Wouldn't flying be quicker?" Cas asked him "It would yes, but one I'm not leaving the Impala here and two I hate flying be it via aeroplane or angel. No offence Cas" Dean replied getting in the car. He checked his rear-view mirror "Cas what are you doing in the back?" he asked. "I always sit in the back" Cas explained. Oh Cas, Dean thought to himself "That's when Sam's here, Cas. You can actually ride up front with me when he's n.." but Dean found himself cut off by Cas appearing next to him in the front.

A couple of hours later they arrived at the motel that Sam had told them he was staying at. "Ah here we are room 65" Dean said as he began to knock on the door "It's open!" he hear his brother Sam shout. Dean opened the door. Oh Dear Lord…he thought to himself at the sight that greeted him. He quickly shielded Cas' eyes his angel did not need to see… that. Of all the things he had pictured upon opening the door his brother in bed with the trickster, both of whom were shirtless was not one of them. "Sam for the sake of my sanity please tell me I'm imaging this" Dean said, his hand still covering Cas' eyes "No, can do Dean-o" replied the trickster "I wasn't seeing things" Cas said pulling Dean's hands away from his face "What do you mean you weren't seeing things. And please at least tell me the two of you are dressed" Dean asked in shock. Really, he thought to himself how much weirder could their lives get "We are now" the Trickster replied with a snap of his fingers. "Gabriel" said Cas. "You mean Gabriel, as in the Archangel" Dean asked "The one and only" Gabriel replied. Dean was wrong, things could get weirder. "I'm fine with… you know. Just keep that part to yourselves. I do, however, have one question. Why are you here?" he asked perplexed. "I called for the Archangel Gabriel only I didn't know he was the same person as the trickster. I figured we could do with an archangel on our side, and seeing as two of them want to use the planet as a battle ground, and the other wants a front row seat…" Sam explained. "I see. And are you going to help us then?" Dean asked Gabriel. "Of course I am. One I've grown rather fond of this planet and would rather not see those two burn it. And, second of all someone's got to keep the three of you from getting killed. Its rather a bad habit you've got there" Gabriel replied.

"It's good to see you again Gabriel, I thought we had lost you" Cas said walking over to hug his older brother. "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't want to leave, but the others didn't leave me much of a choice. I couldn't handle being around their fighting, but I'm in the game now" Gabriel replied letting his younger brother go. "I guess this is it then" Dean said "What's that then?"Sam asked speaking for the first time "Team Free Will: One ex-blood junkie" he said looking at Sam "One drop-out with six bucks to his name" referring to himself "A falling Angel in a trench-coat" Dean said looking at Cas "And one archangel with a sense of humour" Dean said looking at Gabriel. This is it, Dean thought. The four of them up against the apocalypse.


End file.
